It Ends Tonight
by RedWolf95
Summary: AU Perry and JD are together... With a twist Song Fic: It ends tonight - All-american rejects SAD STORY


It Ends Tonight

_Your subtleties, they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all  
And all that wants and all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all  
_

I should of realised… your as subtle as a sledge hammer Perry. But I was so blinded by so called "love" to even realise. You can thank Turk, Carla and Elliot for helping me notice. The lingering glances, the small smirks, everything that was SO obvious to everyone… except me.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow_

But, being me, I needed proof. As much as it would hurt me, I wanted to find you two in the act. So… we planned. I said that I was going out of town to visit my family, remember? I lied. Instead I went to Turk and Carla's to wait. Well… you know what happens next, don't you.  
_  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
_

When I saw you two writhing and moaning on the bed, OUR BED at that, it shattered my heart. But, you don't care do you? After all, you ARE the emotionless Dr. Percival Ulysses Cox. I stared motionless at you and your fudging EX WIFE, for what seemed like a lifetime. I had seen enough, I had all the proof I needed. I walked to your kitchen, scribbled that I'd pick my stuff up when your at the hospital, and I leave. Slamming the door as I do so.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone  
I can't explain what you can't explain  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain  
_

After I left your apartment, I walked aimlessly, with only the images of you and Jordan as company. My feet are working on autopilot; in the end they carry me to Sacred Heart. My eyes are unseeing, my ears are deaf to people's questioning, my mouth is dry. In the end, I end up standing on the roof, this is when my legs finally collapse under me.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow  
_

My head hits the floor last, jogging my eyes from their daze. I want to cry, I really do, but I can't. I physically cant. It hurts too much.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight  
Won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight_

I lay there awake till the first rays peak over the trees on the far side of the car park. It isn't till then that everything goes black. When I next wake up, I'm still there, so thankfully no one realises I'm here. I slowly move my head to look at the sky above me; unlike earlier the sun is completely concealed by dark grey, ominous clouds. As I stare up, droplets of water start to fall, landing just under my eyes.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
_

'If I stay out here, I'm going to get pneumonia' I think to myself. Gathering all my energy, I drag myself up from the floor. On a whim, I decide what I'm going to do. Purposefully, I walk down the stair leading to the roof, and walk to the ICU. Your always there. When I walk into the ICU, you're the first person I see.

"Newbie, where the hell have you been? Your shift started 2 hours ago. Re-hearly Sarah, you cant of spent all that time on your hair, even your not that vain." I just look at you as you turns round. I walk closer to Perry.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight  
Won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight, it ends  
_

My silence drew the attention of everyone in the ICU; the room is as silent as a mouse. As I stop in front of you, you're standing over me ominously. But, thing is… I'm not afraid of you any more Perry. I pull back my right fist, and slam it into your left cheek. I put all my weight behind it, and I achieved what I wanted. Everyone hears a sickening crack, which makes you fall to your knees in front of me. I lean down till I'm so close to your ear, my nose and it are almost touching.

"It's over, Perry, you cheating piece of scum. Go back to your adulterous ex-wife, you two deserve each other"

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Just a little insight  
Won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight  
Tonight, insight  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight_

AN: hope you guys like this, I was bored last night so I decided to write something.

P.S. song is It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects


End file.
